Lo que pudo haber pasado
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Te necesito y siento que llegare a volverme loco en el día que debe ser tuyo. Siempre tengo que imaginarme que hubiera pasado si aun estuvieras aquí... El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día de las madres del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)


**Lo que pudo haber pasado**

Por ese amor incomparable

OooOOooOOoo

**Bien, he aquí una historia que me ha encantado escribir y entristecido a la vez. Ya sabrán por qué.**

**Entre "comillas" y **_**cursiva **_**esta 'Lo que pudo haber pasado'… ya me entenderán.**

**El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día de las madres del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**

**Ya saben que a JK no se le ocurrió darme crédito, pero da igual en cuanto reconozcan que historias son mías.**

**Sonrían, espero les guste.**

OooOOooOOoo

El sol le daba un perfecto ángulo para leer el pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos. El sillón era suave y mullido, así que su espalda no le dolería nada.

Paso las páginas del libro.

"_Como preparar un pay de calabaza relleno de chocolate"_

La pelirroja sonrió en su lugar. Nunca le habían salido esos pays rellenos, pronto tendría uno de lo más delicioso, según James, igual que sus otros postres.

Un sonido ronco ahogo sus pensamientos. La mirada de la pelirroja se centró en la puerta.

-Sabes que en esta casa nunca me tomaras por sorpresa mi pequeño – el moreno sonrió rendido.

-Mamá, no es justo, ¿es que no puedo darte una sorpresa del día de las madres como los demás? –la pelirroja sonrió ante el comentario de su hijo.

-No puedes por que tus sorpresas son mejores que las de los otros- el moreno se acercó a su madre y la abrazo.

-Feliz día mamá… - dijo el moreno.

-Vamos a la cocina, te daré algo de comer ¡Estas muy delgado! – dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia la cocina.

-Mamá, pero es tu día, a mí me toca cocinarte algo….

-Tonterías Harry –dijo ella con un movimiento de mano restándole importancia.

El moreno frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

-¡Pero nunca puedo darte un regalo! – la pelirroja siguió caminando con una sonora risita - ¡Lily Evans ven aquí! ¡Te daré de comer esta vez aunque tenga que paralizarte!

-¿Paralizar a quien disculpa?

-Ah, James, Harry decía que me iba paralizar para que no te hiciera algo de comer… - dijo la pelirroja observando al hombre que bajaba de las escaleras con gesto de enfado falso.

-¡Harry! ¡Eso no se dice! Castigado dos horas en las que tu madre me hará de comer…

-¡Eh! Papá, ¿que no ves que día es hoy?- James observo sus manos.

-¿diez de mayo…? –Harry lo sacudió.

-Despierta papá, diez de mayo es el día de las madres – Lily rio sonoramente ante la escena.

James sonrió.

-Ya lo sé Harry, solo quería estresarte un poco… pero igual quiero comida de Lily ¡Es que eso no se declina! – Harry movió la cabeza de lado a lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno pues, vamos a la cocina – Lily sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo y siguió su camino a la cocina.

Al entrar James respiro el aroma con gran lentitud.

-Umm, Lily, eso huele muy bien…

-Si, lo cocine con ¡AY! –Harry y James voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia donde estaba Lily.

La pelirroja observo asombrada la estantería que se encontraba encima de un tipo de estufa.

-Me encanta… - murmuro la pelirroja que después se lanzó a su hijo.

Harry se abrazó a su madre.

James observo confundido la escena y luego corrió hacia la estantería. Alli encontró un collar rojo en forma de flor.

-Feliz día Lily…

OooOOooOOoo

El muchacho respiro hondo y una lágrima escapo por uno de sus ojos verdes, y cuando estuvo solo y sin nadie más empezó a llorar, soló entonces, soló estando solo, lo hizo.

Se arrodillo y un llanto silencioso salió de él. El moreno mantenía sus ojos verdes cerrados. Una gran tristeza lo invadió por dentro. Cada año esa tristeza llegaba a él de una forma extraña y silenciosa que solo cuando estaba en ese lugar lo invadía y lo sosegaba forzándolo a llorar, a sacar afuera a ese ser débil que dentro de sí escondía.

El joven abrió sus ojos verdes poco a poco reflejando en ellos su dolor. Enfrente de él estaba la tumba de su madre.

Estaba en el pueblo de Godric's Hollow.

Y era el día de las madres.

Siempre, inevitablemente, Harry se imaginaba lo que hubiera podido pasar si Voldemort no hubiera matado a sus padres.

No pasaba un día sin que pensara un momento en ellos y sobre todo en su madre, todos la describían de forma tan dulce… Pero realmente no era buena idea cambiar el pasado, y aunque el pudiera no lo haría, porque tal vez, si sus padres no morían, Voldemort estaría vivo y si es peor, al mando.

Pero aun así deseaba conocerlos.

El moreno respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Tomo un ramo de flores en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

Una lágrima cayó en una de las lilis rojas que el muchacho sostenía.

-Feliz día de las madre Lily… mamá – susurro Harry temblando un poco.

Lentamente depositó las flores sobre la tumba y se retiró en silencio.

**N/A**

**¡Acabe! No es exactamente lo que esperaba, pero igual es por el día de las madres. Espero les haya gustado. ^^ **


End file.
